Standing
by periodic-prose
Summary: Cagalli's swamped with work, so Athrun tries to do something nice for Cagalli on one of the few nights they have together. Unfortunately, some things can't be planned... Athrun&Cagalli oneshot


**You don't need to know anything... except that Jona is Yuuna's official name. I like to use the official names for everyone, so I used Jona. Takes place between SEED and GSD.. when Cagalli's a representative and Athrun's her bodyguard.**

* * *

Athrun swung open the front door to face the dark house. Dropping the keys on the table by the door, he headed down the entrance hall, eyes following his own steps, staring at the dark color of the carpet below him. Wearing a slight frown, he proceeded down the stretch of empty ill-lit space until he entered the kitchen and turned on a light.

Squinting at first, to the sudden flood of light into his eyes he placed his briefcase on the table and walked over to the other side. Opening a cupboard and taking out a cup, he reached over to the sink and filled the cup with tap water.Bringing the rim of the cup to his mouth and taking a sip, he looked around and let out a long sigh.

Empty. Around him there was no sign of life. The servants were gone for their monthly weekend off and so with no one to talk to at all, Athrun couldn't help but feel the increased pressure of helplessness and frustration.

He hated the fact that while she sat there, day after day facing more and more conflict, he could do nothing but stand there and watch her.

But there was nothing he could do, was there? He couldn't just walk off. What was he supposed to say? _"Sorry Cagalli, but I'm bored."_ ? Then again, deep down he knew there was something else, that he didn't want to admit. Not only because he wasn't supposed to feel it, but also because he hated himself for it.

Yet the more he thought of it, the more it pained him. He didn't want to think of himself, as the type of selfish person that would tear her from her work. It was crucial. An entire nation, or more, depended on her.

She was like him in that respect. They had always hated being spectators. He did hated doing nothing. He hated the feeling of passiveness. Every morning when he woke up, he knew what he would be doing. He would stand there. For an entire day. Just stand there.

He watched her work day in and day out, and protected her from physical harm. But no one else could see it: how deep inside, that strong girl was gradually crumbling. And as much as he wanted to help keep her together, he couldn't. That wasn't something under his jurisdiction. And if someone were to see him doing that...

How selfish of himself huh?... To want everything. He wanted power, he wanted permission, he wanted to be able to do something, he wanted to help, he wanted her to rely on him. So far, he had nothing. But there was one person that had everything... Athrun frowned at the memory of today's events.

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

_Jona walked into Cagalli office, just strolled in without a care in the world. She was busy examining troubling figures, that represented the weapons stocks of various countries and projections for the next 6 months. Jona turned to him, Athrun, who was standing behind Cagalli to her left. _

_"Alex." He remarked. "You're always working so hard. It's difficult isn't it? Such a hard job."_

_"I understand its importance..." Athrun answered, hesitant to add a sir._

_"Well, you can go take a break. I'll watch Cagalli for now. Our engagement... we should know each other more. I hardly ever see you Cagalli!" He plastered on a fake smile. Cagalli regarded him for a moment._

_"I'm busy." She answered simply._

_"You shouldn't be. Come now. Alex, you can go home early. Have the rest of the day off. It's already 5 pm. I'll stay here with Cagalli and bring her home." Jona insisted._

_Athrun opened his mouth to protest, however caught himself. He wasn't in a position to argue. Nodding, he gathered his things andexchanged a brief look with Cagalli, who had momentarily taken her eyes off her work to watch him leave. She wanted to say goodbye... to walk him to the door or something. However, there was Jona. Smack dab in the middle of the room. Helpless, she looked down at her work again, and Athrun left, closing the door behind him._

* * *

Athrun looked down at his now empty cup and placed it in the sink. Glancing at the clock, which indicated it was ten to 7:00pm, he sighed. There was nothing he could do. Even when they had privacy, she didn't have peace. Because as long as a single person in ORB was not at peace, Cagalli couldn't be either. He could barely remember the last time he and sat down with her and spoke lightly. Sometimes, when they went to visit Kira and Lacus they could, but the kids swarmed them, and so it was far from easy. 

Looking around him at the kitchen, a thought crossed him. She would be home relatively soon... opening the fridge, he took out some random food. It had been a while, but he still remembered how to cook a little...

* * *

Cagalli opened the front door quietly. The vast hall that stood before her was empty, and her quite steps reverberated. She frowned, not wanting to wake the one other person that was here. 

As she was walking, she couldn't help but think back to the events of earlier today. Truthfully, she was hoping to be able to spend some time with Athrun. For the past few days she had been rushing to finish work, and even planned the servant's weekend off for this weekend.

Even when Jona entered her office, she was hoping that he had only come for a light chat. Even when he sent Athrun away, she had hoped that she could escape.

But no. He HAD to sit and watch her work, despite how obviously uncomfortable it made her. He HAD to invite her to dinner, despite how she insisted she could go home to eat. What was she supposed to do? Say no to her fiancé? _"Sorry. Even though I'm supposed to marry you, I'd rather go home and spend and evening with my bodyguard, who you just kicked out of the room."_

Cagalli sighed. The situation was so utterly hopeless. Breaking the engagement had crossed her mind several times, but for that you need to be able to face the press. She knew that the press would have a field day if the Princess of ORB broke off her engagement, and they would demand answers. She could simply say _"I don't love him",_ but then again it was more then that. The fact that she didn't love him... well if ORB really wanted her to marry a man she didn't love she just might. For ORB.

But didn't just, not love him. She... loved someone else. How was she supposed to explain that? Even if she broke off the political marriage... She couldn't be with Athrun. And no matter what she did... it still wouldn't be allowed.

Who cares about his status now? God knows he has enough status; all he would have to do is admit who he really is. The son of the former chairman of ZAFT... the son of the man who tried to kill all Naturals. In short, if he got his status back, they'd have a hoard of other problems.

However... her train of thought went off course as she noticed that ahead of her she could see a soft glowing light. From the kitchen.

Approaching it slowly, she took a step back as soon she entered the doorway. Sitting in front of her, was a very peaceful, and definitely sleeping Athrun. There was a set of candles, almost burned out in the middle of the table. Set out, were a two sets of plates, and cutlery, as well as some carefully arranged dishes.

A wave of guilt rolled up her chest. He had it all planned out... dammit. She should have been here. But now it was... well 1:30 in the morning apparently. He must have dozed off ages ago.

Kneeling down, she brought herself to eye level with him. He had his arms tucked under his head, sort of like a pillow. He was also wearing the same clothes from the afternoon.

Reaching forward, she gently brushed his hair back with the tips of her fingers , regarding his face for a moment. She had never watched him sleep before... The closest she had come was when she tried to steal his gun and kill him the night they met. As far as she knew, they didn't have any plans that would allow them to watch each other sleep in close proximity either.

Blushing at the thought, she went back to studying his face. how his back slightly rose and fell rhythmically. How his dark hair framed his serene face. He looked soo at ease, soo quiet... soo... unbearably... cute.

Laughing at her own audacity, her hand moved upwards onto his head, where she began... almost... petting him. Suddenly, the candle burned out and she was left in darkness.

* * *

Athrun began to stir. It felt like... someone was... stroking him. Odd... now why would someone be doing that? Suddenly, even with his eyes closed, it got a little darker, and he felt something jab his eye. 

"Ow!"

Sitting up immediately, he heard a gasp and someone took a few steps back. Sighing, he recognized the sound of the footsteps and went over to turn on the light.

"What do you think you're doing Cagalli?"

Immediately the room was illuminated. He turned around and squinting slightly... seeing the burnt out candles, the now cold food, and the clock indicating the time. He froze... "You're joking! Did you _JUST_ get home?" Athrun demanded.

"Eh? uh... well I dunno. I guess... I walked in and saw you here. Uh... sorry about your eye. The candle burnt out and I couldn't see what I was petting... stroking... umm touching... doing. I couldn't' see what I was doing." Cagalli struggled with her lack of a better word, or rather lack of a word that wouldn't embarrass her. Athrun's eyebrows rose. Realizing that she was the one that had been petting him, he started to blush slightly and mumbled a brief "It's okay."

There was an awkward pause for a moment, where neither dared to say anything. They both knew what was coming... but who would actually start? Cagalli was as always, reluctant to bring it up. Athrun sighed.

"So, I assume that Jona brought you back?"

Cagalli nodded stiffly. "He insisted upon dinner."

Athrun frowned inwardly, but merely looked at her and nodded back. "Okay."

Cagalli strolled over to the table and took a look at what had been laid out. "So what were you planning?" Athrun looked at the table, suddenly remembering the plans that he had made.

"Oh well... I thought that you would be coming home early today... I guess not... Anyways. I made some food and was thinking we could have dinner together... but uh... well I presume you're no longer hungry?"

Cagalli gave another stiff, but sad nod.

"Thought so." Athrun looked away. "Obviously huh?..."

More awkward silence…

"Well... best be getting to bed. You have a full day tomorrow... and so I do too. Sleep well Cagalli." He waved awkwardly and took a step towards the door.

"Now... now wait a minute. You haven't eaten!" Cagalli exclaimed, realization hitting her bluntly. Athrun turned.

"Yeah, but I wasn't very hungry to begin with." He shrugged.

"Well I'm not very full either. Care to... join me?" She blushed and looked off. Athrun regarded her for a moment. The way she stood there, just waiting. But for what?... For

_"... For me?"_

Athrun walked over to Cagalli slowly. She was about to turn, to get drinks from the fridge, when he hugged her securely. At first, she seemed surprised, then gradually slipped into his embrace. A smile graced his features as he felt her give in.

"It is late Cagalli. Go to bed. We can put this in the fridge and eat it later." He replied softly, still not letting go. He heard her mumble a few muffled words of agreement. Smiling, he still held her there, and she made no move to separate.

Closing his eyes, he began to wonder... when the next time he would be able to dowould be. Because as much as he hated standing... as much as he hated just... doing nothing. Taking no action. As much as they both couldn't stand it...

Standing here with her rightnow didn't feel so bad. In fact... it felt pretty darn good.

* * *

_I want to protect her... _

_In any way possible... _

_But if she's safe... Well..._

_I'd like to just:_

_Stand here. _

* * *

**Wow, one-shot. This was odd for me since I really do have a tendency to stretch things (as you can tell from the sheer length of this thing anyways…)**

**A break from my other fic I guess. Don't worry, I don't have writer's block. I just needed to write something else for a change.**

**So on a scale of 1 to 10 in terms of cheesiness, I think this is around a 12. Excuse me while I got make an appointment with my dentist. I'm fairly sure that this was so sweet, I now have several cavities.**

**But it's not OOC is it? I'm super-obsessive about things being OOC. So hopefully these guys aren't doing anything too weird. So what do you guys think? Horrid? Tolerable? Or surprisingly satisfactory? Review please!**


End file.
